This invention relates to bed systems, and in particular to a combination of a bed frame with a mattress assembly comprising multiple wooden slats and foam elements, as will be described later herein.
Bed systems of the same general type as in the invention are not new. There presently exist, primarily in Europe, systems which involve similar wooden slat and foam arrangements, although such systems are not adapted to use in North America, where bed frames are generally constructed on quite a different principle.